Snack in Limelight
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Il s'est tout passé entre nous. Il s'en est trop passé entre nous. Lorsqu'un petit événement déclenche de grands non-dits, comment Sirius et Severus y feront-ils face ?
1. Partie 1

**Titre** : Snack in Limelight  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R (Ou M, si vous préférez le nouveau système)  
**Genre** : Drame/Romance  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, même (et surtout) l'épilogue du tome 7  
**Commentaires** : Une lettre contre une fic, c'était l'entente. Écrit pour Archea sur la communauté HP 100 Mots, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Accident **

Severus, d'un geste furieux, jeta dans le chaudron une racine de mandragore.

_Ce cleb..._

Il touilla furieusement la mixture qui passa du bleu au rouge. Mais Severus s'en fichait. Il était trop occupé à frotter la Marque sur son bras qui l'élançait, encore et toujours.

_Ce vieux fou ne sait pas ce qu'il demande. La paix entre nous ! Ridicule._

Le chaudron bouillonnait, attirant enfin l'attention de Severus qui ajouta la bile de tatou, afin d'éviter un accident. Mais il savait déjà que l'accident avait eu lieu quand il avait serré _sa_ main.  
_  
Il n'y aura jamais de paix entre nous. _

**  
Contrat **

Un contrat ! Non, vraiment. Il plaisantait. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire passer cette entente comme un contrat pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ??

Sirius, ahuri, écouta le discours du directeur jusqu'au bout avant d'exploser.

- Albus, c'est complètement ridicule ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me forcer à travailler avec ce... avec ce...

Mais le vieillard, dont les yeux pétillaient déjà, hocha la tête.

- Sirius, je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen pour s'entendre que de travailler ensemble.

Il se pencha vers lui, plus sérieux.

- Faites-le pour Harry.

Vieux fou... il n'y aurait jamais de paix entre eux !

**  
Chocolat **

- Vous êtes les seuls qui pouvez vous permettre de quitter la ville sans être remarqués, avait dit Dumbledore. Ce sera donc vous.

Ils étaient partis vers les montagnes froides des Alpes, afin de débusquer Karkaroff et de lui offrir une seconde chance.

Plusieurs fois pendant leur périple, Black avait insisté pour écrire à Harry.

Plusieurs fois, Severus s'était moqué de l'encre qui figeait dans le bocal, de ses doigts gelés.

Mais lorsque Black avait sortit les carrés de chocolat de Lupin de son sac, il les avait gracieusement acceptés.

Il y avait tout de même une limite aux moqueries.

**  
En catimini **

En catimini, il l'observe.

Quand il mange.

Quand il se réchauffe près du feu.

Quand il se roule en boule sous les couvertures pour conserver sa chaleur corporelle.

Sirius a toujours pensé que le Snape était une espèce à sang froid. Il réalise peu à peu que, comme tous les êtres humains, Severus a besoin d'avoir chaud.

Alors, quand ils tremblent tous deux, Sirius se rapproche et, en catimini, comme lorsqu'il lui a offert le chocolat quelques heures plus tôt, il lui offre sa propre chaleur.

Et Severus, comme il a accepté le chocolat, accepte le don de sa personne.

**Farces et Attrapes **

- Nous ne le retrouverons pas.

La voix de Severus était ferme. Albus, sans répliquer, hocha la tête. Il savait que son professeur de potion avait raison.

Le vieillard tourna les talons, épaules légèrement voûtées, passa la porte et transplana.

Severus allait l'imiter quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Black.

- Je voudrais te parler de...

- FRED ! GEORGE ! hurla Molly. RETIREZ VOS OBJETS RIDICULES DE LÀ ! CE NE SONT PAS DES BLAGUES À FAIRE !

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Black, dit Severus d'un ton froid avant de passer la porte.

_Il ne s'est rien passé._

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**À suivre... **


	2. Partie 2

**Titre** : Snack in Limelight  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R (Ou M, si vous préférez le nouveau système)  
**Genre** : Drame/Romance  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, même (et surtout) l'épilogue du tome 7  
**Commentaires** : Une lettre contre une fic, c'était l'entente. Écrit pour Archea sur la communauté HP 100 Mots, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Mépris **

_Il ne s'est rien passé. _

_Rien passé. _

_Mais si, il s'est passé quelque chose ! _

Sirius, furieux, frappe la table de son poing.

_Il s'est passé que, par ta faute, je suis prisonnier ! Il s'est passé que tu as choisi de parler à ce vieux fou des risques que j'ai pris et qu'il a décidé que, pour ma propre sécurité, mieux valait demeurer ici ! _

_Il s'est passé que l'unique fois où j'ai voulu te tendre la main, tu l'as repoussée avec mépris. _

_Alors ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé, Snivellus. _

_Tout est de ta faute. _

**Magicobus **

Il se tient droit, devant la porte. Entrera-t-il ? Osera-t-il ? Il sait que ce fichu gamin, le gamin de _James_, est arrivé aujourd'hui, qu'il poussera à nouveau les hauts cris s'il le voit, qu'il…

Il sait que le gamin de Lily n'est qu'une excuse, que celui qu'il ne veut pas affronter n'est plus un gamin depuis longtemps.

Le magicobus s'arrête derrière lui dans un crissement de pneus. Minerva et Albus en sortent, un peu décoiffés.

- Entrez, Severus, voyons ! Ne restez pas devant la porte !

À cet instant précis, il déteste les yeux pétillants de ce vieillard.

**Equilibre**

Il ne peut empêcher son regard de dériver vers lui. La tension entre eux est palpable, elle met les autres mal à l'aise.

Il s'en moque. Seuls comptent ces prunelles sombres, si sombres et placides.

Si intouchables.

Il veut tirer de lui une réaction.

Comme lorsqu'il tremblait dans la… non ! Ne pas penser à la neige, à la douceur de sa peau. Il ne désire pas rompre l'équilibre précaire qu'il s'est forgé afin d'éviter de se rendre à nouveau ridicule.

Mais parfois, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de prendre sa forme de chien pour gémir à ses pieds.

**Cauchemar**

_- C'est ta faute, Snivellus ! Ta faute s'ils sont morts ! _

Il entend la voix grave, blessante, dans ses pires cauchemars. Il veut démentir, mais le poids de la culpabilité l'écrase, l'empêche de respirer, de bouger, de…

Et puis, il se réveille, et il réalise que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Que Sirius… Que _Black_ n'est pas près de lui pour l'accuser d'avoir tué ses amis, d'avoir trahi le seul homme qui avait confiance en lui.

Alors il se retourne et se rendors.

Et quand le poid de la solitude est trop grand, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

**Habitude**

Chaque personne a ses petites habitudes. Sirius le sait bien.

Molly a l'habitude de préparer du café quand elle se lève le matin.

Arthur a l'habitude de boire sa tasse debout, sans rien y ajouter.

Albus a l'habitude de glisser un sucre de plus dans sa boisson quand Minerva a le dos tourné.

Minerva a l'habitude de faire semblant de ne rien voir.

Severus, lui, a l'habitude de faire comme si Sirius n'existait pas.

Il n'a pas l'habitude de le dévisager comme il le fait en ce moment.

Et Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça signifie.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**À suivre... **


	3. Partie 3

**Titre** : Snack in Limelight  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R (Ou M, si vous préférez le nouveau système)  
**Genre** : Drame/Romance  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, même (et surtout) l'épilogue du tome 7  
**Commentaires** : Une lettre contre une fic, c'était l'entente. Écrit pour Archea sur la communauté HP 100 Mots, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

**PS - Un grand merci à QuidamSnape et Taraxacum.Officinalis pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! :)**

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Aurors**

- Nous devrions faire quelque chose, disait cet idiot. Mener une attaque, les faire sortir de leur cachette ! Je pourrais le faire, et...

- Tu n'es pas Auror, Black.

La réplique de Severus tomba sèchement, comme un couperet sur l'échafaud.

- Toi non plus ! s'exclama-t-il furieusement. En quoi est-ce que ça change la situation ?

- _Toi_, tu dois rester ici, répondit-il d'un ton narquois. Non mener une attaque qui ne servirait à rien. _Moi_...

- Merci, Severus, dit tranquillement Albus.

Black lui lança un regard mauvais. Severus l'ignora.

_Si nous te laissions faire, tu irais te faire tuer chez l'ennemi. Imbécile._

**Effet Secondaire**

_Je n'en peux plus de rester ici._

Sirius, fébrile, tourne en rond au grenier. Près de lui, Buck mâche un rat musqué. Ses yeux alertes suivent tous les mouvements de l'homme qui s'agite près de lui.

_Je n'en peux plus !_

Furieux, il flanque un coup de poing dans le mur.

_J'ai trop de temps pour penser à ses yeux qui me suivent partout, comme s'il était obsédé, et là c'est toi qui est obsédé, arrête de penser à Se... Snivellus ! _

Un nouveau coup de poing.

_Si tu commences à utiliser son prénom, c'est le début de la fin, mon vieux. _

**Superstition**

- Croyez-vous à l'âme soeur, Severus ? demande Albus, une tasse de thé au bord des lèvres.

- Non, dit indifféremment le professeur de potions. Ce n'est que superstition de bonnes femmes.

- Vous avez tort, réplique tranquillement le vieillard. Il y a de nombreuses histoires qui existent de par le monde et quand il est question d'amour, il n'y a rien d'impossible, vous savez.

- Pouvez-vous le prouver ?

Albus ouvre la bouche, hésite, la referme et prend une gorgée de thé. Dans ses yeux, le pétillement s'est atténué pour prendre une nuance nostalgique.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Severus sèchement.

**Rumeurs**

Sirius est un vrai Gryffondor.

En vrai Gryffondor, il n'écoute pas les rumeurs qui disent qu'il est incapable de retenir sa fougue.

En vrai Gryffondor, il fait toujours ce qui lui paraît juste sur le moment, sans y réfléchir davantage.

En vrai Gryffondor, il sait rassembler son courage à deux mains quand la situation l'exige.

Ainsi, quand la réunion de l'Ordre se termine, il demande poliment à Severus - il a renoncé à combattre ses envies - Severus, donc, de l'accompagner un moment au salon.

En vrai Gryffondor, dès qu'il sont seuls, sans réfléchir davantage, il l'embrasse.

Et Severus, hésitant, lui répond.

**Détraqueurs**

Longtemps, Severus a souhaité qu'un Détraqueur l'embrasse, _lui_, pendant ses années de prison. Longtemps, il a rêvé que la créature s'emparerait de son âme, son âme si noire, son âme de _Black_, d'un simple effleurement de lèvres.

L'image lui paraissait poétique, appropriée à ce séducteur impénitent, à cet homme qui ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter et qui l'avait fait souffrir durant leur adolescence.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il approche ses lèvres des siennes, alors qu'il en goûte la saveur sucrée, épicée, _riche_, il ne peut s'empêcher de songer à cet espoir d'autrefois et de sourire. Si c'était arrivé, c'eut été bien dommage.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**  
**  
À Suivre... **


	4. Partie 4

**Titre** : Snack in Limelight  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R (Ou M, si vous préférez le nouveau système)  
**Genre** : Drame/Romance  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, même (et surtout) l'épilogue du tome 7  
**Commentaires** : Une lettre contre une fic, c'était l'entente. Écrit pour Archea sur la communauté HP 100 Mots, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, moi qui m'étais promise de poster une fois par jour X.X Et un grand merci pour vos reviews.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Contact **

Sa peau le rend dingue. Il en aime la texture sous ses doigts, sous son ventre, partout où il peut le toucher.

Ses yeux le rendent dingue. Ils le suivent partout, placides en apparence, mais il entrevoit la passion qui brille au fond des prunelles noires, le _désir_ qu'il cache plus.

Ses cheveux le rendent dingue. Il en aime l'odeur d'herbes, de _potions_, lorsqu'il s'éclipse entre deux cours pour venir le rejoindre.

Son esprit le rend dingue. Il aime ses chuchotements discrets, ses confidences, il aime même les insultes qu'ils se lancent.

Sirius Black est complètement dingue de Severus Snape.

**Petits Bonheurs**

- Black, passe-moi le poivre.

- Du poivre ? Mais tu as le palais barbare ! Ce n'est pas du poivre qu'il faut ajouter dans ce plat, c'est du sel, voyons ! Ou alors des épices. Que dirais-tu du cumin ? Ou plutôt de l'origan ! L'origan, ça serait parfait. Ou alors de la marjolaine ! Oui, de la marjolaine, voilà !

- Black.

- Ouiiii ?

- J'ai dit passe-moi le poivre.

- Et le mot magique alors ?

Severus fronce les sourcils, menaçant. Le jeu a assez duré.

Mais alors, le sourire que lui rend Sirius est tellement _débile_ qu'il ne peut s'empêcher, malgré lui, de lui sourire en retour.

**Crossover  
**  
- Severus, as-tu déjà entendu parler de cet auteur Moldu, là... Parch-tet...

- Pratchet, Black. L'auteur d'une ridicule série de science-fiction nommée les Annales du Disque-Monde, dont, je te le rappelle, tu parles depuis trois jours.

- C'est ça ! Alors ce truc, c'est _fantastique_. Il y a des personnages débiles, tu verrais ! Il y a même la Mort qui _parle_ !

Sirius, enthousiaste, a bondit sur ses pieds. Severus, lui, ne lève même pas les yeux.

- La mort ne s'embarrasse pas de paroles. Elle fauche les innocents et délivre les coupables.

L'animagus, boudeur, fait la moue.

- Tu n'as aucun humour.

**Quidditch **

- Gryffondor ne gagnera pas, avait-il dit à Sirius. C'est impossible, Umbridge ne le permettra pas.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? avait répliqué Sirius, boudeur.

Il empruntait ce ton de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Severus ne savait qu'en penser. Il avait haussé les épaules.

- Potter est interdit de Quidditch, et les deux fils Weasley aussi. Ils n'ont aucune chance.

Sirius s'était enfermé dans un silence hostile et Severus, agacé, était reparti vers Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, assis dans les tribunes, il encourageait les lions pour la première fois de sa vie. Si seulement ça pouvait rendre le sourire à son amant...

**Vampire**

_- Passe Noël avec moi, avait supplié Sirius._

- Non, avait répliqué Severus. Ça ne serait pas approprié.

D'humeur sombre, Sirius se tient dans un coin de la pièce. Il observe de loin Arthur, dans son lit d'hopital, entouré de ses enfants. Ils paraissent heureux.

- Papa, si tu avais été mordu au cou, on aurait pu te faire passer pour un vampire ! dit Fred.

- Oui, tu aurais même pu prétendre avoir été mordu par Snape, renchérit George.

Ils rigolent tous, sauf Sirius, qui ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir chaque rire comme une nouvelle pique dans la blessure de l'absence de son amant.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**À Suivre... **


	5. Partie 5

**Titre** : Snack in Limelight  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R (Ou M, si vous préférez le nouveau système)  
**Genre** : Drame/Romance  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, même (et surtout) l'épilogue du tome 7  
**Commentaires** : Une lettre contre une fic, c'était l'entente. Écrit pour Archea sur la communauté HP 100 Mots, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Arrogance**

_Snivellus_, avait-il dit.

Ce n'était pas le mot qui blessait Severus.

Le mot lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, une blague cruelle, une amitié gâchée… le mot le replongeait à cette époque où il n'était qu'un gamin inutile, malheureux.

Il savait fort bien qu'il n'était plus inutile. Quand à être malheureux… eh bien, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Ce n'était pas le mot, mais le ton qui l'ébranlait profondément.

Cette colère injuste, cette haine gratuite… Tout ce qu'il avait entendu derrière les paroles cruelles de son amant.

Comme un couteau affuté qui aurait dérapé sur son cœur.

**Carte du Maraudeur **

Il est seul, comme bien souvent. Il sait qu'il l'a blessé… qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis. Il sait qu'il devrait faire les premiers pas, s'excuser, mais son maudit orgueil l'en empêche. Après tout, Severus aurait dû comprendre qu'il se sentait seul ! Qu'il avait besoin de sa présence !

Il a besoin de lui plus que jamais, à présent…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de tourner en rond, pendant que Buck observe le ciel avec nostalgie.

Et il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter qu'Harry détienne la Carte des Maraudeurs. Au moins, s'il l'avait eue, il aurait pu l'observer de loin…

**Démonstration **

Trois mois.

Trois mois sans le voir, sans lui parler.

C'est insupportable.

Cette nuit-là, Severus s'éclipse du château. Il sait comment éviter d'attirer l'attention de cette bonne femme qui tente pitoyablement de saper le travail d'Albus. Alors sans une arrière-pensée, sans un mot, il le fait. Le silence a assez duré.

Sirius sursaute. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on est réveillé par des lèvres chaudes qui se promènent sur son corps.

- Ne dis rien, chuchote Severus. C'est une... _démonstration_...

Alors Sirius se tait, savoure les sensations que lui procure son amant.

Trois mois, c'était vraiment trop long.

**Promesse **

_Nous étions si stupides à l'époque, Harry._

Si stupides. 

Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de retourner en son esprit ces paroles alors même qu'il titille le mamelon dressé de Severus.

- À quoi joues-tu !

La voix de son amant est empressé. Sirius réalise qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis deux bonnes minutes.

- Je réalise à quel point je suis stupide.

- C'est un fait, Black. Tu es stupide. Maintenant, si tu désires que je revois mon opinion, termine ce que tu as commencé !

Le sourire de Sirius se fait séducteur.

_Je te promet que je ne le serai plus. _

**Jardin **

Il existe au Manoir Black un jardin derrière une porte close.

Afin d'y pénétrer, il faut découvrir la porte. Mais ce n'est pas difficile : celle-ci est camouflée derrière une bibliothèque.

Ensuite, il faut désirer y entrer. Car qui voudrait d'un jardin abandonné, aux roses fanées, aux épines accérées ? Qui voudrait d'un jardin plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune ?

Il existe au Manoir Black un jardin derrière une porte close.

Sirius et Severus savent où elle se trouve. Mais jamais ils n'auraient l'idée de s'y installer.

Il existe des endroits infiniment plus accueillants pour y vivre leurs amours.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**À Suivre... **


	6. Partie 6

**Titre** : Snack in Limelight  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R (Ou M, si vous préférez le nouveau système)  
**Genre** : Drame/Romance  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, même (et surtout) l'épilogue du tome 7  
**Commentaires** : Une lettre contre une fic, c'était l'entente. Écrit pour Archea sur la communauté HP 100 Mots, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Duel **

- Ne pars surtout pas là-bas ! gronde Severus, furieux. C'est le meilleur moyen de te faire tuer !

- Il s'agit d'Harry ! hurle Sirius. De personne d'autre que mon filleul, le fils de mon meilleur ami ! Je ne le laisserai pas affronter les mangemorts tout seul !

- Idiot ! L'Ordre est en route ! Ils le sauveront, ce gamin a une chance qui devrait être interdite par la loi !

- Tu veux qu'il meure ! Tu l'as toujours détesté !

L'animagus quitte la pièce en courant et Severus se sent chavirer. Il éteint le feu, sort de la cheminée, secoué. Ce duel était crucial -- et il l'a perdu.

**Prophétie**

Que dit la prophétie ? Qu'Harry, son Harry, devra se battre et tuer Voldemort s'il veut vivre et non mourir ? Mais se battre, c'est vivre ! Se battre, c'est affirmer à l'autre qui vous attaque que l'on est encore bien vivant et que l'on a l'intention de le rester !

Sirius, baguette à la main, éclate de rire. Il rit encore lorsque le sort l'atteint. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Pourquoi ces visages catastrophés ? Il n'a reçu qu'un Stupéfix ! Qu'on le délivre et il se battra à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

**Frères et Soeurs **

Severus pense rarement à Regulus. Il se souvient de lui comme d'un jeune garçon timide, admiratif de Sirius et plus tard, de lui-même.

Il se souvient à quel point il ressemblait à Sirius, à quel point ses yeux brillaient quand on lui accordait la moindre attention, à quel point son comportement était celui d'un animal traqué.

Severus pense rarement à Regulus. Pourtant, quand on lui annonce que son amant est passé à travers le Voile, une vision fugitive lui traverse l'esprit ; la matière sombre, soyeuse, évanescente, lui rappelle les cheveux des frères Black par une journée de grand vent.

**Out of Comfort Zone **

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demande Albus à son amant.

- Hmmm... répond Elphias en suçotant une mèche auburn.

- Elphias, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Si ! se défend le garçon. Hmmm... peux-tu répéter s'il te plait...?

Albus éclate de rire.

- Je te demandais si tu pensais que Severus s'en sortirait. Sirius lui manque beaucoup et je m'inquiète pour lui. Il n'a jamais bien vécu les ruptures, surtout aussi abruptes.

Elphias hausse les épaules.

- Peut-être se retrouveront-ils plus tard... comme nous.

- Déjà deux ans qu'ils sont séparés...

- Il y a pire.

Le sourire d'Elphias est triste. Celui d'Albus est doux lorsqu'il l'embrasse.

**Cheminée Boulot Dodo**

Deux ans.

Deux ans de routine insupportable. Deux ans de labeur pour des mages fous et des terroristes.

Il était inévitable que ça se termine de cette façon, se raisonnait-il en pressant la blessure à son cou pour éviter de perdre tout son sang.

C'était peine perdue. Il le savait déjà.

Il leva les yeux et fixa ceux du gamin. Il paraissait terrifié. Il n'était pas encore habitué à la mort.

- Regardez… moi…

Sirius avait suffisamment aimé ce garçon pour accepter de donner sa vie afin de sauver la sienne.

_S'il l'a fait, je peux bien le faire aussi._

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**À Suivre (et on ne tue pas encore l'auteure s'il vous plait :D)... **


	7. Dernière partie

**Titre** : Snack in Limelight  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R (Ou M, si vous préférez le nouveau système)  
**Genre** : Drame/Romance  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, même (et surtout) l'épilogue du tome 7  
**Commentaires** : Une lettre contre une fic, c'était l'entente. Écrit pour Archea sur la communauté HP 100 Mots, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Forêt Interdite**

Il s'était senti appelé quand le gamin avait tourné la pierre.

Ridicule, s'était-il dit. Allons, ce garçon ne va certainement pas demander à revoir, pour les derniers instants de sa vie, le professeur de potion qui l'a martyrisé pendant toute sa scolarité !

Fallait-il croire que si.

Caché derrière un arbre, en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite, Severus n'avait pas osé se montrer. De loin, il avait observé le gamin reprendre contact avec Potter senior, Lupin… Lily et… et Sirius… Sirius !

Son cœur avait raté un battement.

Son amant était si près et si loin à la fois.

**Accio ! **

Le corps d'Harry rebondit sur le sol, celui de Voldemort s'écroula à l'autre bout de la clairière.

- Il est entre bonnes mains, murmura Remus. Albus s'occupera de lui, lui dira… tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

- Des parents ne devraient jamais voir leur fils mourir, répondit James sur le même ton.

Sirius, l'esprit ailleurs, contemplait la forêt. Lily lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas qu'il peut venir ?

Sirius sursauta. Ses amis avaient le même sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez, dit Remus.

Sirius pointa sa baguette vers la forêt.

- _Accio Severus_ !

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Et voilà, c'est déjà terminé ! Au plaisir de vous présenter bientôt une nouvelle série sur ces deux zygotos, une fois de plus commanditée par notre chère Archea... Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ! :)**


End file.
